


not today

by tomodaportgas



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Skating
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomodaportgas/pseuds/tomodaportgas
Summary: 2019年情人节贺文。
Relationships: Gustave "Doc" Kateb/James "Smoke" Porter
Kudos: 2





	not today

**Author's Note:**

> 2019年情人节贺文。

“竟然还有你不擅长的东西。”

詹姆斯俯身看着瘫坐在冰面上的古斯塔夫，朝他伸出一只手。

“我从小在巴黎长大，没溜过冰。”古斯塔夫抓住他的手站起身来，又踉跄地脚下打滑，直到撑住詹姆斯的肩膀才勉强站稳。“老天。”

几个个子才到他们腰间的孩子从两人身边掠过，他们穿着冰鞋在冰面上打闹，传来阵阵尖笑，嬉戏追逐如履平地。

古斯塔夫扶着詹姆斯的手臂看着那些孩子往不远处的桥下滑去，像一阵欢快的疾风，“他们比在地面上跑得还快。”

“谁说不是呢，”英国人松开他，向后退去，他倒着滑行时也平稳而顺畅。他在距离古斯塔夫五米左右的地方停下来，冰刀在冻结的水面上划出漂亮的弧线。“这些小家伙之中随便一个都可以把你撞翻。”

“我现在有点担心了，”古斯塔夫拍拍自己的大衣下摆，同时努力保持着平衡，冰刀滑得如同踩在油上，他望向那个微笑地注视着他的人，“别让我摔得太难看，詹姆斯。”

詹姆斯闻言发出笑声，他展开双臂，眼睛在阳光下像玻璃一样发亮，“没问题，巴黎男孩。”

着装体面的法国人试图滑向他，像只笨拙的雏鸟刚开始学习飞行，如同那五米冰面是一道悬崖，而詹姆斯是高耸崖壁上的归巢。一个勇敢而优雅的起步加上一段跌跌撞撞的挣扎之后，他们结结实实地撞在一起，差点摔成一团。詹姆斯连忙搂住古斯塔夫的腰，引着他在冰面上划出减速的圆弧。

“你是怎么保持平衡的？”

“重心前倾。”

“这样？”医生搭上对方的肩膀，他的体温隔着衣料贴在詹姆斯的皮肤上，在萦绕的寒气中异常温暖。詹姆斯看到他唇边升起的白雾和雾气后琥珀似的眼睛。

“你真的是来滑冰的吗，好医生？”

古斯塔夫听到他沙哑的提问，其中却并不包含多少疑惑。

“当然。”他语调诚恳。

手套上刚粘的冰碴融化了，薄薄地一层沾湿了詹姆斯的外衣，渗出一小片深色的印记。古斯塔夫看向詹姆斯，后者正凝视着他，睫毛投下的细密阴影躲藏在那双绿眼睛里。“但我也许该另外找个教练，”他抚平詹姆斯领肩的褶皱，“一个不容易让我分心的。”

“这主意不坏，”英国人低声赞同道，“不过不是今天，亲爱的。”

树枝上的罗宾鸟发出的啼鸣和远处孩子的笑声混杂在细弱的冷风里，阳光越过荒凉的土地洒落在医生斑白的鬓发间。

他得到一个吻——他的情人向来擅长亲吻。

“今天你是属于我的。”


End file.
